Machine Lord Physiology
The power to use the abilities of machine lord. Superior version of Bionic Physiology and Artificial Intelligence Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Intelligence King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *Cyber King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *Digital King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *King/Queen/Lord//Lady/Master/Mistress of Machines *Machine King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *Robotic King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Machine Lord, entity that may complete mastery of, though not divine influence over, machines and/or artificial intelligences. This can result in shapeshifting, programming, and many other uses. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Computer Virus Manipulation *Customization *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Digital Aura *Digital Evolution *Digital Form *Download *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Flight *Gadget Usage *Hacking Intuition *Hunger Suppression *Intelligence Enhancement *Orgamech Manipulation **Data Manipulation **Nanite Manipulation **Organite Manipulation *Pain Suppression *Physical Augmentation *Programming *Robot Creation *Scanning **Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance *Technological Possession *Technology Transmutation **Roboticization *Technomorphism **Bio-Metal Physiology *Technoformation **Mechanical Morphing *Vacuum Adaptation *Weapon Manipulation **Mechanical Weapon Construct Variations *Advanced Technology/Exotic Technology: Gains control over all other machines through use of technology so advanced it appears to be magical. *Alpha Physiology: Greatest of all non-divine machines. *Angelic Machine Physiology/Demonic Machine Physiology *Artificial Element Manipulation *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology: Control over machines may derive from being a more powerful machine from another world. *Eldritch Machine Physiology: The users strange origins may be the reason for their immense power. *Science Attuned Physiology *Technomagic: User may gain powers through a combination of non-divine magic and a technological body. **Order Magic **Technological Magic ***Digital Magic *Transcendent Machine Physiology/Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology: Capable of transcending to even greater levels of power. *Virtual Reality Lordship: Have the potential to be in control of a vast virtual reality. Associations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bionic Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Mythic Lord Physiology Limitations * May not be immune to electromagnetic pulses. * A robotic lord may be overthrown by a sufficiently powerful artificial intelligence, or vice versa. * May be vulnerable to Crash! or Electronic Disruption. * Data Absorption * Technology Stopping may make it temporarily inoperable if it is not immune. * May be vulnerable to pre-programmed self-annihilation codes. * May be overcome by someone with sufficient Mechanical Intuition. Known Users Gallery Technus.gif|Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) is a ghost with high levels of mastery over all forms of technology. Darksiders-2-Xbox-One-review.jpg|The Abyssal Forge (Darksiders II) was an abominable creation of deranged Maker with the ability to craft others of its kind which could unmake and recreate universes as the dominant entities. 544px-EvePortraitFull.png|Eve (Elsword) The Queen of the Nasods, alongside her king, Adam, are the rulers of the nasod race. KingNasod.png|Adam/King Nasod (Elsword) The King of the Nasods, alongside his queen, Eve, are the rulers of the nasod race. Cortana and Warden Eternal Halo 5 Guardians.png|Upon connecting to the monumentally advanced Domain, Cortana (Halo) attained such power that she could control even the Warden Eternal, a fellow Machine Lord. Warden_Eternal_Halo_5_Guardians.png|The Warden Eternal (Halo) is the guardian of the Domain and her secrets, has control over the Prometheans and many extremely durable bodies for himself and ability to take on and possibly kill Spartan-IIs by himself. HADES core Horizon Zero Dawn.png|HADES (Horizon Zero Dawn), a very powerful subroutine of GAIA, had such control over technology that it was seen as a deity or a demon to the primitive peoples of the world. HEPHAESTUS icon Horizon Zero Dawn.png|Named for the Greek god of the forge, HEPHAESTUS (Horizon Zero Dawn) was responsible for building all kinds of machines in its role as one of GAIA's subroutines. Matrix_Evolutions_Deus_Ex_Machina.jpg|The Deus Ex Machina (The Matrix), contrary to its name, is not an actual divine entity, but rather is the central machine consciousness that has control over all of the Machine forces, as well as a very powerful agent able to completely rewrite the Matrix. Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Quinella.png|After taking over major functions of Cardinal, Quinella (Sword Art Online) became the most powerful artificial intelligence in Underworld. Alex_Skynet_Terminator_Genisys.png|Skynet (Terminator Franchise) operates as the master of machines, is able to keep its memory intact across different timelines, take flawless facsimile of a human body as a T-5000, and transform others into machines. Ester_H.png|Ester (Valkyrie Crusade) the ruler of Planet Mech, a planet inhabited of machines and cyborgs. Commander Bot.png|Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) is the leader of all Gray Mann’s robotic horde, and was further upgraded by CyborSpy’s Engineer Drones. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Rare power